The present invention is based on a display device, in particular a head-up display, having an illumination means, an imaging unit and a redirection means.
Such head-up displays (referred to below as “HUD”) are generally known and have already been used for many years in aircraft cockpits and motor vehicles in order to provide for the pilot or the driver in a particularly pleasant manner information, for example, status displays, relating to the operating state of the aircraft or vehicle. In order to display the information, there is produced a virtual image which contains the information and which is projected either directly onto a windshield of the vehicle or onto a separate combiner which is arranged in the field of vision of the driver. Such a combiner (that is to say, combiner of information) typically comprises a reflective and light-permeable pane so that the driver can see through the combiner and consequently the virtual image projected onto the combiner is superimposed with corresponding environmental information appearing through the combiner. This has the advantage that, in spite of the use of a separate display pane which with regard to its configuration can be adapted primarily to a high-quality display of the virtual image, the field of vision of the driver is virtually unimpaired. Such a display device is known, for example, from the publication DE 20 2006 020 591 U1.
Such combiners are required primarily only when the vehicle is in a driving state and the driver therefore requires current information, for example, relating to the vehicle state of a navigation system, an entertainment system, a telephone or the like. For this reason, it is desirable for the combiner to be able to be moved between a position for use, in which the combiner is arranged to display the virtual image in a field of vision of the driver, and a stowed position in which the combiner is located in a position which is retracted with respect to the position for use and which is in particular protected.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a display device in which the combiner can be moved in a simple, reliable and secure manner between the position for use and the stowed position, and which can be produced in a comparatively cost-effective manner. Furthermore, an object of the present invention is to achieve a comparatively fluid and attractive movement of the combiner.